Kittypet to Fireclan
by Ja'-.CkI3wR1tEsxxx713
Summary: When Tiger wanders joins Fireclan, what will happen to him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

FIRECLAN

Tiger : Brownish mackeral tabby tom, short haired, common yellowy eyes. Started as a kittypet named Tiger, is fat.

* * *

><p>Tiger walked inside to eat some of the dry cat food in his bowl and the bowl was huge since Tiger was a fat cat. His owner, Emma, walked over to him and petted his back and he purred. He loved his life as a kittypet.<p>

"Tiger." Emma said. "I love you!"

"Emma!" Emma's mom said. "Dinner time!"

Emma stood up and walked away.

Tiger hated being alone and he wasn't allowed in the kitchen. So he ran back outside into the woods where he wasn't allowed either because he didn't have a collar. He walked slowly through the woods when he heard other cats. He looked around but didn't see any. He kept walking but still didn't see anybody. Finally he kept walking and saw a huge group of cats all together! There was so many Tiger couldn't even count!

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" Tiger said loudly and everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

A big group of scary looking cats walked up to him and looked mad. "Who are you?" they asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm Tiger! I'm a k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kittypet!"

They all stopped looking so mean and smiled. "Welcome! This is the Fireclan! Wanna leave your kittypet life and join us?"

"Who are you guys?" Tiger asked.

The 3 cats laughed. "I'm Blackheart." The black tom said

"I'm Grayheart." The gray tabby tom said.

"I'm Redheart." The orange tabby tom said.

"Well if I join you will I be able to go back to my home sometimes? I am a kittypet."

The 3 cats shook their heads. "Nope but life here is much better!" They replied.

Tiger thought for a second then began to talk. "Fine. I'll join you guys."

The 3 cats looked happy and ran off to let their leader, Orangestar know. Then Orangestar walked up to Tiger and he felt scared. He wanted to go home and be pet by Emma. He already missed her.

"You're new name is Brownpaw." Orangestar said loudly so everyone in the Fireclan could hear, then said, "You can be the apprentice of Grayheart since he is the only warrior without an apprentice. Ok?"

"Ok." Brownpaw said. Now that he was an apprentice and had a name he knew he couldn't go back home now. This made him scared but he tried to forget about it and began to walk around.

* * *

><p>Did I mention Brownpaw (aka Tiger) was a fat cat? Because he was and even though he already ate his dinner at Emma's house, he was getting hungry. He wanted to ask where the food was but decided not to.<p>

All the sudden Blackheart and Redheart walked in with at least 10 rats in their mouths. Brownpaw was disgusted but walked over to eat anyway. Then the whole clan came so he decided to pick up a rat and walk away to eat. He walked over near a tree, lyed down, and began eating his rat. When he was done he wasn't full yet, so he walked over to get another. When they wouldn't let him have another, he walked over to some cat's pile of 2 rats that he was sharing with 3 other cats and stole a rat since no one was watching it. He ate that fat rat and felt better but not full. So he lyed down again and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Brownpaw was waken up by some other apprentice cats clawing him. It was still dark out and he was in the same spot he was in when he started eating. He barely slept because of all of the noises in the woods and it was freezing out. So he sat there and when he finally fell asleep he was woken up.

"What do you guys want?" he said madly. His eyes were still closed and they were not gonna open any time soon. At Emma's house he didn't have to wake up until 12 pm.

"Its time to wake up! Comon, training time! Lets go! Its dawn!" The sun was starting to rise.

"Its too early, I'm hungry and I'm going to bed!"

"Well if you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast."

At that Brownpaw shot up and ran to the eating section.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is it so far. I'm probably gonna divide it into sections. I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is my first fanfic though so don't kill me! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First off guys please let me off, the first chapter SUCKED. I was so nervous...this one I'm not AS nervous so please read and review!**

Brownpaw ran as fast as he could to the eating area, his tail wagging wildly. Something about food just made him crazy. All of the sudden he ran into someone.

"HEY, WANNA SLOW DOWN?" a voice yelled. Brownpaw spun around to find a beautiful gray tabby sitting behind him licking her paw. He felt his heart stop.

"S-ss-s-s-s-sorry. Really I am." He licked his lips.

"Its ok." the girl said quitely as she looked up at him. "I've never seen you. Whats your name?"

"Brownpaw." He could barely make that out.

"I'm Tabbypaw." She purred.

Brownpaw's spine shivered. "Tabbypaw." he said. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her.

"Well, I gotta eat." Tabbypaw stated. As she walked away she flicked Brownpaw in the nose with her tail.

"Oh my ..." was all he could make out before he collapsed.

**Short chapter but I think its telling what might happen in the future ;))) Please review and read more.. I 3 CONSRUCTIVE CRITISISM so tell me if I should continue this? Luv you all! -jackie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brownpaw's POV**

"BROWNPAW WAKE UP!" I was waken up by cold water being thrown on top of me. I jumped up to see Redheart and Grayheart standing over me with more water. I could tell they were ready to throw it.

"What?" I yelled. "What do you want!"

"Training time." Grayheart smiled evilly. I shivered and looked over at the other apprentices. Redheart's apprentice was Orangepaw, I was Grayheart's apprentice, and Blackheart's apprentice was...Tabbypaw.

I almost fell over again. She was so pretty I could barely stand it. But I managed to block her out and keep training. Finally, us apprentices were told to go hunting together. It was a good break from the hard work. Grayheart told me that since we're so close to human land that we have to catch rats and mice because other animals just aren't around. I was happy to eat whatever was there...I had skipped breakfast after fainting over Tabbypaw. Tabbypaw...

I snapped out of it. I didn't wanna end up fainting AGAIN.

Tabbypaw, Orangepaw and I ran quickly down the side of the woods near the human homes to begin finding rats and mice. Orangepaw and Tabbypaw caught them easy, but I wasn't too good. When I finally caught my first one, I put it in my mouth and started talking.

"So how do these clans work?" I asked Tabbypaw and Orangepaw. They looked at me.

"Well," Tabbypaw said, "There's 4 clans. Fireclan - that we're in, Woodclan, Treeclan, and Iceclan. We hate Iceclan most of all. The others arent so bad, but none of us are really good friends. We all train and if we have to go to war well then, we do. I just wanna be a warrior one day to kill the Iceclan.. I hate them..." Tabbypaw had, not noticing, bit a hole in her rat.

"Its ok." I said. I gave her mine and took hers. She smiled then looked away. I figured it would make her like me more, plus, it was a free chance to eat! I quickly ate the rat and licked my lips. That helped my hunger by a little. The next two rats I caught I ate, then I stopped. I was finally somewhat full. I decided that I'd be able to finish back at the camp. So I gathered more food for the whole clan then ran back to camp.

We all began eating. Since we had been the ones to get the food, we got 2 extra rats which I took without stopping. I gulped them up fast. Then I was about ready to go to sleep. All the sudden, Grayheart came up to us 3 apprentices. He told us that we had to stand gaurd and watch anyone that came in. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open and now I had to stay up all night? I'm starting to think Grayheart hates me...

The only good thing was I got to watch gaurd with Tabbypaw. That might keep me awake.

I thought wrong. I could barely keep my eyes open as me and Tabbypaw sat snuggled together for warmth. I wanted to just fall asleep and I had a feeling she did to.

"Guys!" Orangestar screamed.

"What?" I moaned. I should of listened to him right away.

"I think we're being attacked!" He said. Me and Tabbypaw shot up in a second to see the whole Iceclan marching up towards us. I shook.

"What should we do?"

"Someone run and get Graypaw or Orangestar...go!"

I ran as fast as I could into the leader's den and screamed. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Everyone in the den shot up and ran outside and the rest of the clan followed.

Suddenly Orangestar walked up to me. "Get inside!" He yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed. What was going on? I ran into the warriors den like Orangestar had told Orangepaw, Tabbypaw and me to do. Scared, I ran faster. Tabbypaw followed and Orangepaw led. We quickly made it to the den and huddled together inside almost crying. We watched as cats clawed and bit each other...hard. Mabey becoming a warrior wasnt the best choice, I thought.

"Being a warrior is awesome." Tabbypaw said, reading my mind. I shrugged and kept watching as Blackheart got clawed bad in the face. He finished the Iceclan cat off who did that with a quick bite. Then he moved on to the next cat. I looked over to see Grayheart on the ground pinned and being clawed then looked away.

"Why?" I said.

"Why would Iceclan do this for no reason?" Orangepaw finished.

"This is why I hate them, this is why, I can't wait, to be a warrior, and kill them all." said Tabbypaw.

I said, "Yea, but arent you scared? To much warriors die every day coz of this and you wanna be part?"

She shook her head and flicked me playfully in the nose with her tail. My legs wobbled.

Orangepaw sighed and rolled on his back. "This is so boring." He said. I agreed and layed down. Just then a mother walked in with her kits. I looked at them shaking on the ground and felt bad.

"Its almost over." I said to them even though I had no idea. I couldnt stop thinking about food. Thats all that I wanted but I had to remember that my clan was under attack.

Suddenly Orangestar walked in. Everything was quite. He said, "The fight is now over. We drove Iceclan away but a few cats died in battle." He shook his head sadly.

"Who?" Tabbypaw asked.

"Brambleheart and Redheart's brother Tigerheart." He looked down.

Tabbypaw ran outside and I followed. There was blood everywhere and everyone could barely walk.

"Looks like we're getting food today." Tabbypaw said. She was right.

**Boring middle + ending I know, I just really couldnt think of anything and I was braindead.. it was late! So thats the 4th chapter. Pls review, I luuuv constructive critism! LUV YOU GUYS.**


End file.
